Forum:All-Stars Final
Eliminators Hypno-Disc vs Spawn Again vs Terrorhurtz CBFan's Thoughts Hypno-Disc, I think, is in major trouble here. The last time it fought Spawn Again, it couldn't do anything to it....twice. And Terrorhurtz could easily cause damage to the disc. For me, Hypno-Disc out. CBFan (talk) 08:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) TG's thoughts This battle could go any way for me - all three have shown at various stages that they struggle in melees, Terrorhurtz has thin armour, Hypno-Disc hates axes, Spawn Again has lost to Terrorhurtz before now....in my eyes, its going to be based on who Spawn Again teams up on. Because its lost to Terrorhurtz already, Spawn is more likely to attack Terrorhurtz. Even if it doesn't get anywhere, its going to draw attention from Hypno-Disc, who will only need a few powerful blows to rip through the polycarbonate armour just as Fluffy did. Hypno-Disc suffers against axes that go through and into it, not ones that will bludgeon it. Terrorhurtz, for me, is out. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts For me, Terrorhurtz's thin armour will not be a problem, even with Hypno-Disc. That axe is worse (for the disc if it hits it) than Shunt's. Spawn Again will not be in any danger either. It could easily throw Hypno out. I say that between TerrorHurtz and Spawn, Hypno-Disc will be defeated. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I'm going with the mob; Hypnodisc never fares well against more than one decent robot. If the other two just carry on attacking it without letting up, Hypno won't gain the momentum it needs to casuse damage. Hypno-Disc out. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:44, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Close very close this will be. However I think Terrorhurtz may just do enough hits stop the disc. If not Terrohurtz is shredded, but I think Spawn Again has an easier time flipping Hypno, so Hypno Disc is out. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) 259 vs Razer vs Supernova CBFan's Thoughts Oh geesh.....we got three powerful robots here, each with something of a reliability problem. Realistically, ANYTHING could happen with just the slightest tap. You may not like the idea, but the way I see it, 259 is the weakest of the three. If Fluffy was anything to go by, the slightest tap of Supernova, and it'll invariably happen even if the two try to team up, will disable the drive, the weapon or both. Or even flip itself over. 259 out....shame, really. CBFan (talk) 08:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) TG's thoughts 259 is not Cyclone, I think its more capable of keeping itself in one piece. Meanwhile, Razer suffers badly when attacked by spinners like Pussycat and 13 Black, and we've seen the terminal damage caused by both of those robots, even if the latter didn't follow through. One blow from 259 is going to shear off one of Razer's wings, or Supernova cuts apart Razer's behind like Pussycat did. How the battle proceeds from there is anyone's game, but Razer is doomed against two spinners. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Keepng 259 out of the equation, I think that Razer would not like to fight Supernova under any circumstance. It would be shredded. Combined with 259, Razer would stand no chance. I honestly see the two spinners ganging up on Razer, and destroying it. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Both of the other robots will be a task for Razer to grab and crush. 259 is huge, and Supernova flails around with it own gyroscopic forces, making it difficult to catch. Razer has lots of delicate electronics, and Supernova and 259 specialize in causing internal damage; unless Razer can avoid both of them, I think it'll be the end of the line for Ian Lewis. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:44, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts 259 will rip the wins away from Razer and Supernova will give it good trashing. Even is Razer caught Supernova. It would still lose on damage. 259 has skirts on the sides and back, which will be tough even for Razer to get under. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Semifinals Terrorhurtz vs 259 Note: this is the only lineup that prevents 259 from meeting Spawn Again in this round. -RA2 ManUCrazy's thoughts Terrorhurtz does not like spinners, but here, while 259's weapon is destuctive, Terrorhutz could easily aim to the side of the vertical disc and dislodge the chain to the weapon. I'm going to go for Terrorhurtz, since I can see it getting to the side of 259 and dislodging the chain, which leaves 259 as a sitting duck for the axe blows that will rain down on it. ManUCrazy 23:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) TG's thoughts I really can't see this going one way or the other. However, since I saw Cyclone was smashed by other opponents, and 259 isn't hard to smash into submission. Terrorhurtz is the one that makes sense to choose. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts I agree that Terrorhurtz is more likely than 259 to cause fatal damage in this battle so I have to go for Terrorhurtz to win this one. Christophee (talk) 00:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts I too agree with these thoughts. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts 259 just can't take heavy knocks. Terrorhurtz will win after hitting the body, and maybe even the blade itself, numerous times until something dislodges. CBFan (talk) 07:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I reckon 259 will do some damage to Terrohurtz and if it doesn't break down from that Terrohurtz will hammer away eventually immobilising 259. So I think Terrorhurtz can withstand the intial blow and sadly 259 is out. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts 259 can fling its opponents through the air like scrap paper, that's how it pulls off victories. However, Terrorhurtz has those suction devices that keep it pinned down to the floor, ergo, no flying. This is the first time in my career where I can say that a robot will win because it sucks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Again vs Supernova ManUCrazy's thoughts A barely working Spawn Again defeated Supernova, so a fully fit Spawn Again will easily flip Supernova out of the arena. A bit like Chip. ManUCrazy 23:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) TG's thoughts I think that even though Supernova lost to Spawn Again whilst the latter was "sick", I think it was just bad luck for the Sri Lankans. Supernova is more likely to smash something up in Spawn Again, because thats what the disc is for - to dislodge stuff inside foes. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Christophee's thoughts I'm not too sure about this one, as I think that it could easily go either way. Supernova was a bit unlucky when it lost to Spawn Again in Series 6, but that doesn't mean that we couldn't get the same outcome again. This might seem a bit silly but I'm going to think for a bit longer and decide later. Maybe somebody else's thoughts will convince me one way or the other. Christophee (talk) 00:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :As good as Spawn Again is, I don't really see it throwing Supernova out of the arena. It would probably throw it around a few times but I'm sure that Supernova could do a reasonable amount of damage also. I think it would be an even battle but I think, assuming that both robots work throughout (which is a big assumption), that Supernova would be given the decision based mainly on damage. Christophee (talk) 10:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Superova is one of my favourite bots, but it doesn't stop me from thinking that Spawn Again will hook under the disk and lauch the Sri Lankan machine OotA. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) CBFan's Thoughts I've said it before and I'll say it again - if a "wounded" Spawn Again could beat Supernova, a fully working one would probably cakewalk it...Supernova never was very reliable. BTW, I'm sorry if my responses are not very long....I'm not very good at that sort of thing. CBFan (talk) 07:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Hmm, I think if Spawn gets an early flip it will gain momentum and continuly flip Supernova around, not allowing it to cause damage. I don't think Supernova will go OotA, so Spawn settles for pushing it down the pit. Llamaman201 (talk) 18:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Playoff 259 vs Supernova CBFan's Thoughts See earlier....this is going to be like 259's fight against Fluffy, but much worse. Supernova wins. CBFan (talk) 19:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts I have to agree. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughs As do I. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) TG's thoughts I concur. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Final Spawn Again vs. Terrorhurtz CBFan's Thoughts Spawn Again had improved in Series 7....but then again, so had Terrorhurtz in Extreme 2. I see it going the same way as the last time they fought, to be honest. CBFan (talk) 23:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts This final lineup genuinely surprised me. As I've said before, I'm hesitant to say that a grudge match will revers, except under extraordinary circumstances. I believe that Terrorhurtz still has the design advantage, and Spawn Again's chunky body will do it no favours. Terrorhurtz has an impeccable ground clearance, and I don't see Spawn Again as one who could. Terrorhurtz is the new Wikia All Star. TG's thoughts I agree with RA2, really. My arms are too sore to write much else. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Again, I concur. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) LLama's Thoughts Yeah, I just don't think that Spawn Again's flipper can get under Terrorhurtz enough twinned with the fact that Terrorhurtz is flailing around and doing quite a bit of damage. I think Spawn will become immobilised and Terrorhurtz is declared winner. Llamaman201 (talk) 07:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC)